


[vore] Nice While It Lasted

by wolfbunny



Series: Mishmash Kemonomimi AU series [23]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Betrayal, Fatal Vore, M/M, Non-fatal vore, Suicidal actions, Vore, attempted fatal vore, kemonomimi skeletons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 07:00:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16990236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfbunny/pseuds/wolfbunny
Summary: Cat!Red and Bunny!Blueberry are in some kind of weird relationship.





	[vore] Nice While It Lasted

“Wow, thanks, Blue. This is way easier than catchin’ ‘em myself.”  
  
“It’s not hard. They don’t suspect a bunny.” Blueberry giggled, clutching the mouse he hadn’t yet handed over. The little notch-eared skelemouse had its teeth buried in his glove but he didn’t seem to notice.  
  
Red lifted the mouse he’d already received and let it dangle by its tail over his open jaws. Blue watched, enraptured, and Red was almost worried he’d forget to keep hold of the other mouse. So he didn’t waste any more time before dropping the mouse in and gulping it down.  
  
Blueberry stared at him, not moving.  
  
“Is this bothering ya, Blue?” he asked. He could eat the other mouse out of the bunny’s sight.  
  
“Oh, no—” Blueberry’s cheekbones were faintly cyan. “That’s not it. I was just wondering if maybe—I could feed you the other one.”  
  
“Oh.” Red felt his own skull flush at the idea. “I guess so, yeah.”  
  
He knelt down to bring his face within easy reach. Blueberry hesitated, then stepped forward, pulling the unfortunate mouse’s teeth free from his glove and wrapping his fingers around it, pinning its arms to its sides. The mouse shrieked in rage.  
  
“Traitor! Murderer!”  
  
But its voice was so small it didn’t strike Red as significant, and if Blueberry was bothered he didn’t let on.  
  
The bunny touched Red’s jaw reverently with his free hand, not firmly enough to brace himself. Ignoring the mouse’s curses, he pushed the hand holding it deep into Red’s throat. It wasn’t terribly comfortable for Red, but he could feel Blue’s fingers spread and release the mouse, so he swallowed around the bunny’s hand, purring a little at the feeling of the squirming mouse sliding deep into him.  
  
After a moment Blue pulled his hand out and Red let him. The bunny examined his red-stained glove, turning his hand and flexing his fingers. Next time he should take his glove off, Red thought. Even if the mouse bit him, it wasn’t like that would dust him.  
  
Sitting there with his jaws gaping open and Blueberry staring in at his tongue, Red began to feel awkward. “You wanna see what happens to ‘em in here?” he asked, straightening and patting his belly. He tucked a phalange under the hem of his sweater, but Blueberry rushed forward and stopped him, holding the cat’s hand down with his own.  
  
“Oh no. That’s horrible.” But the rabbit leaned against him despite knowing what was going on beneath the layers of cloth and ectoflesh.  
  
“Well sorry for bein’ horrible,” Red said sulkily. “I didn’t ask to be born a carnivore.”  
  
“Oh! I’m sorry, Red. I didn’t mean…” Blueberry pressed close and clutched his shirt, despite his left glove still being slimy. If Red had been as much a neat freak as the bunny he would have been annoyed, but he was only amused and gratified to have Blueberry cuddle against him. “Would you do me a favor?” the bunny asked brightly, looking up at him.  
  
“Sure.”  
  
“Open your mouth.”  
  
Red did, and Blue stepped back to get a better view of it, gently pulling Red’s jaw to make him kneel again. Red’s tail waved languidly as the bunny stared down his throat, gradually pushing his face closer until his own jawbone rested on Red’s tongue. The urge to bite down, take hold of the bunny and swallow his skull, grew stronger by the moment, but just as it was about to overwhelm the cat, Blue drew back with a gasp.  
  
Red ran his tongue across his teeth, grinning. “You like what you see? Careful, bunny, what goes in doesn’t come out,” he warned.  
  
Blue laughed nervously, his entire face a deep cyan. Red leaned forward and licked him affectionately, which made him giggle more. Red pushed him down onto the grass and slipped a phalange below the hem of the bunny’s pants, making him gasp again.  
  
***  
  
“I caught you another mouse.”  
  
Red looked at the little monster peering out of Blues hands. “He doesn’t seem very scared, does he?”  
  
“Yeah, I told him he’d be okay. Right?”  
  
Red smirked at the mouse. “Yeah, of course. I’m not like other cats.”  
  
“Ready?” Blue asked.  
  
“Wait. Take off your gloves.”  
  
“Oh, okay.”  
  
The mouse looked a lot like the last one, except that its ears and bones were smooth and perfect. It sat patiently in Blue’s hand as he pulled one glove off with his teeth, and then cooperated as he switched hands and repeated the process, and set the gloves neatly aside.  
  
“You wanna do that thing again?” Red asked, getting down on his knees.  
  
“Yeah!” Blueberry lifted the mouse to his face for a nuzzle and stepped closer to Red, reaching forward and setting his hand, grasping the mouse, on the cat’s tongue. The cooperative mouse let him proceed without hurrying, loosening his grip so that the mouse sat on Red’s tongue. The cat purred encouragingly.  
  
Blue didn’t really need to push the mouse deeper, especially since it wasn’t even trying to escape, but he did, sliding it along Red’s tongue until his hand was lodged in the cat’s throat. Like before, Red swallowed the mouse down, letting Blue feel his ectoflesh contract around the bare bones of his hand, and waited with his jaws open for the bunny to pull back out.  
  
But Blueberry didn’t. He pushed his hand deeper. Red couldn’t ask what he was doing, with his mouth full of bunny humerus, and besides, he found himself purring louder, salivating as more of the bunny fit between his jaws. Red stretched them wider to accommodate him.  
  
Did he really want to eat the bunny? Who was gonna catch him mice if Blueberry was gone? But those thoughts weren’t enough to put on the brakes when Blueberry ducked his skull between the rows of teeth. Red leaned forward, as Blue was already on his tiptoes and couldn’t push himself deeper under his own power. The bunny’s skull pressed against the back of his throat and he couldn’t help but swallow, careful not to snag Blue’s silky ears with his teeth. He leaned over further to press his jaws around the bunny’s shoulders and with another gulp he was able to lift him in his mouth. Then he tilted his skull back and gulped down the bunny’s legs at a leisurely pace.  
  
It had been nice while it lasted, but he had no regrets; the bunny was ten times as good as any mouse. Far too full to do anything else, he curled up in the grass where he was to sleep off the meal.  
  
***  
  
The sun was low when Red woke up. Blueberry was bigger than anything he’d eaten before, but he’d watched what happened to the mice inside him and he knew they didn’t last long once they went to dust. The bunny was probably gone by now.  
  
He stretched, and found that he was just as full as before he’d fallen asleep.  
  
“Blue? You still in there?” He pulled his sweater up for a better view. The rabbit looked none the worse for the hours he’d spent inside the cat. He squirmed a little in response.  
  
Red frowned. He’d been willing to eat the rabbit, but he was disturbed by the thought of Blue’s demise lasting this long. Then again—he didn’t seem to be in any pain. Maybe digestion was just much slower with a monster this size?  
  
Blueberry was grinning out at him through the translucent red magic, so maybe he was fine with that. But Red wasn’t sure he wanted to carry the bunny around in his stomach for days on end, if it was going to take that long. Perhaps if he ate some grass he could induce his body to vomit the bunny out again. It was worth a shot—but as he looked around for the most appealing grass, he was struck with an idea. He closed his eyes and focused for a moment.  
  
He was rewarded with the bunny dropping into his lap, gasping for breath, as the magic holding him in was dispelled. It was good for Blueberry that skeletons didn’t need to breathe, or he’d have suffocated long ago.  
  
“Hi, Red,” the bunny said, his voice weak, his skull, like the rest of him, generously smeared with residual crimson magic, ears sagging from the weight of it.  
  
“Hey,” Red answered, ears cocked uncertainly. He’d never talked to someone he’d already eaten before.  
  
“I thought you were gonna—you know.”  
  
“Heh. Yeah, me too.”  
  
“Going to what?” squeaked a voice, and Red noticed that Blueberry still had the mouse clasped in his hands.  
  
“Er, nothin,” he said. “You guys have a good time?”  
  
“It was a little crowded,” the mouse said, pulling himself out of Blue’s grasp. “You didn’t say anything about eating the bunny too.”  
  
Blueberry and Red laughed guiltily in unison. Red was certain that if he’d stopped at the mouse, it wouldn’t have lived to see this moment.  
  
Blueberry sat up, holding onto Red’s jacket. “You better go, mousie. Your brother must be worried that you’ve been gone so long.”  
  
“Nah, he’s used to it,” the mouse said, hopping down from the bunny’s lap. He turned to look knowingly at them. “Don’t worry, I won’t be a third wheel if you don’t want one. But we should do this again sometime.” He winked he scampered off.  
  
Staying cuddled close to Red, Blueberry started wiping the worst of the ectoplasm off his skull and ears. “What happened, kitty? I thought for sure I was gonna—you know—stop running, as we rabbits say.”  
  
Red blinked at him. “Don’t give me too much credit. I definitely intended to, uh, go all the way.”  
  
“So it’s not intent.”  
  
“I guess—maybe I just—can’t quite think of you that way.”  
  
“Maybe your body knows what you want better than you do.” Blue grinned mischievously.  
  
Red snorted and rose up, dumping the bunny unceremoniously off his lap, then leaned down to kiss him, straddling him on his hands and knees. “I think we both want the same thing right now.”

**Author's Note:**

> The mice are, in order, Slim, Razz, and Lust.


End file.
